


Family Meeting

by ShyEEnEAuthor



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyEEnEAuthor/pseuds/ShyEEnEAuthor
Summary: Lee calls her sisters for a family meeting, to finally get something off her chest.





	Family Meeting

“I claimed that spot first, Marie!”  
“Well, you left it! Losers weepers.”  
“I went to get you a drink!!”  
“Yeah, and your butt left the seat so-”  
“You ASKED me to!”

Lee growled and dragged a hand down her face. She loved her sisters, but this was not what she needed or wanted. Not today. Slamming a hand down on the table with a bang, she succeeded in startling her arguing sisters into silence. “Shuttup!! Marie, scoot over. May, quit bellyachin.”

The sisters stared at their elder, blinking for a moment before relaxing into the couch, Marie taking a chug of her beer and scooting over reluctantly. May settled into her spot with a small snort, wrinkling her nose. 

“What'd you want anyway, Lee? I gotta get back to work,” Marie said after a moment of silence, rubbing the back of her hand across her face and smearing the grease already there in further.

Lee shook her head and sighed at her middle sister. She had pulled herself up by her bootstraps to become a mechanic, and though she didn't have her own shop yet, she was on her way to being a manager at the one in town. 

“Yeah,” piped up May, leaning toward Lee a bit. “ya ain't called a family meeting in a while.”

Lee turned her eyes to her youngest sister. May, the baby. She had actually gotten into her choice college, and was working hard to be a teacher, of all things. She had to give it to the twerp, being a kindergarten teacher suited her. 

Leaning back in the overstuffed chair, Lee sighed, running a hand through her curls. “Yeahyeah. I got somethin I wanted ta talk to ya girls about. It's kinda important.”

May gasps, putting her hands to her mouth. “Lee! Yer pregnant!”

Marie just about choked on her beer, coughing and spitting froth everywhere.

Lee groaned, putting a hand to her forehead as the sisters started up a commotion again, May patting Marie on the back and babbling about babies and how proud Ma would be, and Marie coughing and trying to bat May away. 

This was going to be harder than she thought.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Lee sighed, grumbling in her low voice. “I ain't pregnant, girls. Will ya shuttup??”

Marie finally got her breath back and snorted, grinning. “I knew ya weren't, ya haven't held down a boyfriend in, like...years.” 

May pouted, folding her arms and sinking back into the couch. “Aww. But I like babies.”

“Then why don't ya have one for yourself??” Teased Marie, elbowing her in the side.

May whined and leaned away from her, sticking out her tongue. “Cause I ain't ready!”

“Ma always said ya ain't never ready, that's how come she had Lee when she was so young!”

“Well I really ain't! Besides, babies stink!”

“How would you know, you never had to deal with one. Me and Lee changed your stinky diapers.”

Lee couldn't help but snort, chuckling to herself. “I changed yours too, Marie. Quit it, both of ya. That ain't what this is about.”

Both girls settled down, looking at their elder sister expectantly. After a moment of silence, Marie waved a hand in the air, an eyebrow cocked. “Well?!”

Lee sighed. This was it. She had to ignore the weasels chewing at her stomach and say it. She hoped they wouldn't be too messed up. They were her sisters, and as dumb as they are...they're all she had.

Sitting up straighter in her chair, Lee looked at the girls, clenched her fists, and spit it out.  
“Girls...I think I like girls. N guys too, y'know, but...I think I got...feelins for girls.”

May blinked.

Marie tapped the side of her bottle with a finger.

Lee looked between the two of them, then leaned forward, raising a fist. “Well?? Say somethin!”

“Is that it?” May snorted, blinkblinking.

Lee growled, all but baring her teeth. “What do you mean?!”

Marie giggled, snuggling back in the couch. “We knew that already. We knew that since we threw that rager and you spent half an hour in the bathroom crying cause a pretty girl from Lemon Brook said you looked hot in heels.”

Lee's jaw dropped. They knew??

May giggled, looking at Marie. “Yeah, or the time you couldn't stop staring at that girl from Plum Spring and she called the cops on ya.”

Lee groaned in embarrassment, covering her face and slumping in the chair. Marie rolled her eyes, leaning over and patting Lee on the arm. “Loosen up. It ain't the end of the world. So ya like girls too. Big whoop.”

May wiggled down off the couch and sat on the floor next to Lee, leaning her chin on her lap. “Yeah, what'd you think, that we'd hate ya or somethin? That ain't what Kankers do.”

Bringing her hands down, Lee gave her sisters a huge grin, her eyes twinkling under her curls. “Ahh, shuttup…” she murmured affectionately. “I knew I could count on you girls.”

May and Marie both giggled, the girls sharing affectionate looks between each other. They had been through hell and back with each other and came out the other side...why had Lee even worried? She smiled to herself as she ruffled up May's hair and gave Marie's jacket a fond little tug. Kankers for life...through everything.


End file.
